The New Girl
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: There's a new agent joining the team and she's going to be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW GIRL**

Name: Monica Dawson

Age: 35

Description: Brunette, Height approx. 5 '7', brown eyes.

Back story: her father is one of the greatest FBI agents who caught some of the worst serial killers in California, he's retired. She resents him because her achievements were always overshadowed by her failures in his eyes. She had a drug and alcohol problem but is in rehab. Used to be a doctor but was fired because her tendency to go behind the law.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

A black SUV rolled up in front of a church and a man in a black suit and walked into the church. In one of the rooms, there was a rehab seminar going on.

"Hi, I'm Jake and I'm a drug addict."

The man in the black suit sat in an empty chair next to a seemingly bored girl. "Hey Monica, I heard about what happened," he said.

"I think everyone's heard of it," Monica said.

"Which is why I'm guessing you'll be having problems finding jobs at another hospital. I think you should take the FBI training exam," the man said.

"You know I lie and manipulate to get my way, right? That's why I was fired, the hospital board was getting pissy. Anyway, why do you care? You're retired," Monica said.

"I do know that, which is why I think you'd be perfect. You're not afraid to put your career at risk and every time you lied and manipulated, it was for your patient. Monica, I worked with your dad for years I've known you since you were a little girl. You're intelligent and witty, you don't care what people think of you. I think you'd be a great agent ," the man said.

She looked at him and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

**Months later……**

"3 women, throats slashed, blindfolded, stabbed in the stomach and all found in three different hotel rooms," Don briefed the team on the latest case.

"Did any of the victims know each other?" Nikki asked.

"As far as we can tell: no. All women lived in different neighborhoods, different jobs, different social class," David said, "The only thing they have in common isthat they're all married."

"Right, I'll go talk to the first victim's family, you two talk to the second's, and Nikki…." Don said.

"Run it by the genuises," Nikki finished his sentence.

* * *

Outside the briefing room, the receptionist was handing Monica her gun and badge and was about to get settled at her new desk. She was reading a file on the team.

"Lead by Agent Don eppes (Indistinctive mumbling) Consulant Proffesor.." She read under her breath.

"You Monica?" Don asked as he walked pass her.

"Ye…ah," Monica said.

"Aright, come on we're going to talk to a victim's family. I'll brief you in the car," he said. Monica was a little dumbfounded then quickly followed.

"That's Monica Dawson? Daughter of _the_ Jack Dawson?" Colby said as he gathered his gun and badge.

"Who's Jack Dawson?" Nikki asked.

"FBI legend. Apprehended some pretty bad ass serial killers," David said.

"Well, I heard when she was a doctor she used to ...well let's say 'bend' the rules. The final straw was when she lied to the hospital transplant board about her patient who was bulimic. That was damage her heart and would disqualify her for a heart transplant," Nikki said.

"Yeah, but Monica lied to the board but hey found out. She managed to save her license but her boss fired her," David said, "Basically, she's going to be major trouble."

"Well, this should be interesting," Colby said.

* * *

**A/N: **this is the first time I'm doing a Numb3rs fic. Be gentle. Plus I'm not so good with the Math stuff either so that part's going to be non sensical dribble. I'll make future chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and to answer some of them. Yes, I do realize It is a bit preposterous but since when do any television series make sense. LOL. I mean it takes months to catch a criminal not weeks but I'll try to make sense of my story.

* * *

Nikki walked into Charlie's office and said, "Hey, what's up professors?"

"Nothing, you know, the usual. New case?" Amita said.

"Yeah, three women all killed the same way in different hotel rooms. They live in different neighborhood, kids go to different schools. Is there a chance they're paths might have crossed or how they met the killer?" Nikki said.

"How do you know the killer just didn't pull them off the streets?" Charlie said.

"They were in a hotel room and no defensive wound so they were probably in the room voluntarily," Nikki said.

"Yeah I could find out if they went to the same place or if they ever unknowingly saw each other? I can run an algorithm to find out if they went out of their comfort zones," Charlie said. (**A/N:** Like I said I'm no good at the math stuff)

* * *

Meanwhile, Don and Monica were talking to the first victim's family.

"Mr. Richards, do you or your wife, Allison know these women," Don asked showing him a picture of the other two victims.  
"N-no, I don't know them," Mr. Richards said.

"Do you know why your wife was in that hotel room?"

"No, I was at a meeting n Chicago. I only came back late last night."

Monica was looking at the file with a rather blank look in her eyes.

**~*~Flashback ~*~**

Monica was facing the top bosses of the FBI.

"Miss Dawson, you've got one hell of a rap sheet," one of them said finally breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I couldn't care one way or the other. I never wanted to join the FBI in the first place."

"Yes, I can see that. You were recommended by retired Agent Daniel Vector but we can't really take his word for it. He used to work with your father and therefore has a personal connection with you."

"My father wouldn't give a break even if the world depended on it so it's saf to say my father didn't ask him to and what do you care what Daniel Vector thinks, he's retired and no longer has a say in the bureau. Unless there's another reason you called me in here."

"You're dismissed."

As she walked out, she ran into a guy who was about to walk into the offices. She said, "Jimmy, how's it going? See I call you 'Jimmy' now because you're no longer my boss and I don't have to respect you anymore."

"First of all, you've never respected me. Second of all, I've warned you about this. I've let you get away with a lot of crazy thing but I told you that one day it will all come back and bite you in the ass," he said and continued to head in the room.

"James, for what it's worth you were a pretty amazing boss and I'm sorry for that I've put you through," Monica said. She leaned on the wall next to the door to hear what they were saying inside.

"James Cutliff, Dean of Medicine at Angel's Grace Hospital in San Diego. Monica Dawson has been working there for eight years. Gotten thousands of complaints from both patients and your other doctors, performed a lot of outrages procedures: brain biopsy due to a speck on an MRI, live autopsy and you've approved every single one of them."

"Monica Dawson is a rude, immature bitch has asked for the most dangerous procedure with little evidence but every single one of those outrages procedures has saved her patients. She has been requested--demanded by politicians, wealthy top businessmen and a lot more to treat them or their family members and there's a reason. She's an amazing doctors, she has never failed to find the diagnosis even if her methods are unethical and the way she talks to them regardless of who they are."

"Even after the attitude towards her patients and her method of treating are unethical, you haven't fired her?"

"She was one of the best doctors in the hospital and she always got the job done. Regardless of all the complaints, staff and patient will tell you, 'that was one intelligent bitch.'"

**~*~End Flashback~*~**

"Her friends didn't go out with her that night," Mr. Richardson said.

"You're sure?" Don said.

"Yes, I asked them, they said they didn't talk to her that night."

"Does your wife have her own personal computer?" Monica said.

"Ye-Yeah, it's for work. Why?"

"Do you mind if I borrow it?" Monica said.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

David and Colby were talking to the second victim's husband. Suddenly, David's phone rang and he went to answer it.

"So you don't know where your wife went two nights ago, Mr. Walker?" Colby asked.

"No, I was at a meeting and when i came home the kids were with a babysitter and Jessica wasn't home."

"Does your wife own her own personal computer?" David came back and asked.

"Yeah."

"May we borrow it?" Mr. Walker nodded, "If it helps you catch my wife's killer, yes."

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

"Don told me to ask to borrow it. He's going to ask Nikki to go meet the third victim's family ask for the third victim's personal computer if she has one."

"Why?"

"He does not know."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the FBI offices, they were searching the personal computers of Allison Richards, Jessica Walker and Marissa Davis.

The three computers were also connected to the big screen in the briefing room.

"What are we looking for exactly?" David, who was on Allison Richard's computer said.

"Well if their friends or family didn't know anything, the only way she could have met anyone else is though chat rooms. I just want to know if they went to the same site," Monica who was on Jessica Walkers' computer said.

"Wait, back up," Don said and pointed to the screen, "All three women went to the same website."

"That….is not a chat room," Colby said.

"Before prostitutes used to have street corners not websites," David said.

"According to their histories, they all were checking out this guy," Monica said pulling up one of the profiles, "Julian Samuels."

"That would make sense," Charlie said coming into the room, "Between work, their children's school and shopping, their life never has to leave this radius and the hotel rooms are outside all of their life radiuses. Which means these women were specifically going to each hotels."

"Let's go pick up a prostitute," Don said.

* * *

Colby and Nikki with the suspect in the interrogation room after they brought him in. Nikki put the pictures of the three victims in front of him on the table and said, "You know these women?"

"Yeah, they were my clients at one time, so," he said.

"So, these women were killed the night of your appointment," Colby said.

"Look, these women pay for like and hour or two, when my time is up, I leave. I told them the room was already paid for and they can stay as long as they want but when I left they were alive," Julian said.

"You get a lot of married middle aged women?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, a few," he said.

"You're young you seem like the type to brag to your friend about your clients," Colby said.

"No, unless she asks, not even my boss knows who's on the list," Julian said, "Agent's, it might surprise you but I have dreams to. I don't want to do this the rest of my life. It would ruin my life too if my client list got out."

"Well obviously someone knows. We need to see your client list," Nikki said. Julian sighed and put his PDA on the table.

* * *

"I can run an algorithm to see who might be the next victim," Charlie said.

Nikki and Monica were walking to their desks and Nikki said, "These women have everything, beautiful family, nice home and they go out with a prostitute. They seem to be happy."

"I don't believe anyone is genuinely happy. It's the human condition, you're always going to want more. People are always going to be unhappy with their lives regardless of how perfect it is," Monica said.

"That is very cynical," David said.

"Alright so who could possibly have gotten access to the client list," Monica said.

"Maybe one of the other…'workers' could have gotten the list without Samuels knowing. Possibly someone new took the job just to get the list," Colby said.

"David, Monica why don't you go check it out," Don said.

"You're sending me to a whore house? Interesting," Monica said getting up from her seat and headed for the elevator with David.

"Does this mean me and Nikki have to find out if any of the husband knew about their wives activities?" Colby said.

"Yeah," Don said.

"Great, we're going to go tell three grieving husbands that their wife went to a hotel to have sex with a prostitute," Nikki said.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you're still reading and if you are please review.


	4. Chapter 4

David and Monica arrived at a big mansion and knocked on the door. A tall beautiful middle aged woman opened the door and said, "Yes, may I help you."

David held up his badge and said, "I'm Agent Sinclair, this is Agent Dawson. Are you Lila Kennedy?"

"Yes, I am. What's this about?" she said.

"Three women were found dead in three different hotel rooms and the only thing they have in common was they were clients of one of your….employees," Monica said.

"Well, you're not going to find out much here. I teach my boys to keep their client list a secret. I don't even know any of their clients. It's not my position to judge," Lila said.

"Did you hire anybody new recently, anybody who didn't obey that rule or someone who asked about the other's clients?" David asked.

"What those boys do when they're not working is not my business. I just call them when they have a potential client but I did employ two more boys last week," Lila said.

"We need their names and addresses," Monica said.

* * *

"A prostitute? A male prostitute?" Allison Richards' husband exclaimed.

"That's the only connection between your wife and the other two women," Colby said.

"No, Allison would never do that to me," he said.

"We're very sorry but is there anybody who implied they knew something?" Nikki said.

"Maybe a friend who your wife suddenly became distant or cold towards," Colby said.

"No, No, I can't think of anybody."

"Alright, we'll tell you if we find anything else," Colby said.

As the Colby and Nikki were walking back to the car she sighed, "Great, one down two to go."

* * *

In the Eppes household, Don walked down to the basement where Charlie was working on a search algorithm.

"So, any idea who the next victim might be?" Don asked.

"Well the killer kills his victims after their appointments there are to women tonight and based on the way he kills I don't think he's bold enough to kill twice in one night since both are married so I calculated which he would likely go after," Charlie said.

"So? Which one is it?" Don asked.

"Well, the next victim would most likely be ……Aubrey Brooklyn," Charlie said.

* * *

Back at the FBI offices Don was trying to call Aubrey Brooklyn while the others were going to her house and to the hotel room.

Nikki and Monica went to the house and knocked on the door. A man opened the door, "FBI? Is there a problem?"

"Do you know where your wife is?" Nikki said.

"She said she went out shopping. Did something happen?"

"Your wife might be in danger," Monica said. Suddenly, her phone rang and she stepped away to answer it.

"Don't worry we're going to get your wife home safely," Nikki said.

Monica came back and whispered to Nikki, "That was David, he said the hotel room was empty. Don also called and said he reach Aubrey Brooklyn."

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind them.

"Aubrey, the FBI said you were in danger," the husband said.

"Danger? I just went shopping," she said.

"Thanks for your time," Nikki said and they left.

* * *

The team gathered back at the FBI offices. Don said, "I check the two new employees, they're clean no history of violence. These two wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"My calculations have never been wrong before," Charlie said. Then, a phone rang and Don answered it.

"What about the other girl?" Monica said.

"The other girl didn't have kids, the killer wouldn't go after her," Charlie said.

"Actually, the cleaning lady who thought the occupant had already checked out just found her body," Don said getting off the phone.

While the others were out in the crime scene and informing the husband, Monica walked into the briefing room where Charlie was doing another calculation.

"Look if you're here to gloat…," Charlie snapped at her.

"Actually based on the knife wounds do you think you could tell the weight of the killer," Monica cut him off.

"Yeah, I could. Why?"

"I don't think this has anything to do with the 'your life is perfect so you should be happy' thing. I think this is a crime of passion," Monica said.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW PLEASE. If you don't know what to say and you're still reading, just type 'Cookie my Chickin'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry I was like 'shit, what was it called again.......uh.....the hell with it I'll just call it a basement' when I wrote it. I do watch it but I just forgot some details . Secondly, I know this story is really suckish.


End file.
